Peridot
"It's not a shell. There's so much life, living here! That's what I'm doing, I'm living here! I've been learning new things about myself all the time! Like how I can make metal do my bidding! The point being, Earth can set you free." '--Peridot' Peridot (specifically Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG) is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her debut in "Warp Tour". She was originally a Homeworld Gem technician and a certified Kindergartner. After being stranded on Earth following the events of "Jail Break", she acted as a recurring antagonist until becoming more of an anti-hero and pseudo-antagonist by establishing a truce with the Crystal Gems in "When It Rains" to help them save the Earth from the Cluster. She officially became a member of the Crystal Gems in "Message Received" after she defied and insulted her Homeworld superior, Yellow Diamond. For some time she lived in the barn with Lapis Lazuli. However, as of the events of "Raising the Barn", she resides in Steven's bathroom. Why She Rocks # Initially, Peridot appeared to be calculating, ruthless, and loyal, as shown in her readiness to kill Steven and the other Crystal Gems in "The Return" when asked to by a higher authority (Jasper). # She is skilled with advanced Gem technology and works for Homeworld as a technician and takes her work seriously, crushing one of her Robonoids underfoot when it was damaged and useless to her during "Warp Tour". As seen in "Marble Madness", Peridot approaches interaction with organic life with Homeworld's ideology, since when she interacts with Steven, she tries to crush him with a mechanical fist after he outlives his usefulness, believing organic life to be a lower life form. # After reforming into her natural self with no limb enhancers, Peridot is rather diminutive, and she becomes very juvenile and paranoid, assuming that harmless household items are "weapons" and that hostility drives every action from the Crystal Gems. However, once comforted by Steven, she becomes much more relaxed and cooperative, although she still refuses to cooperate with the Gems and sequesters herself in Steven's bathroom. # "Beta" shows a much more considerate and thoughtful side to her. She shows Steven and Amethyst around the renovated barn, entertains them with her "meep morps" and powers and tries to convince Amethyst that she is better than Jasper by showing her the Beta Kindergarten. She also shows her dedication to her friends by telling Jasper she is a Crystal Gem and trying to use her metal powers to help fight. # Peridot is incredibly dedicated and somewhat possessive, occasionally to the point of obsession. She used to be emotionally attached to her mechanical foot, as it was the only remaining part of her limb enhancers. Bad Qualities # As shown when the Crystal Gems destroy her equipment, Peridot gets frustrated when she does not get her way; she quickly loses her temper and asks "Why do you keep destroying my things?!" # Peridot has been shown to be incredibly stubborn, as it takes several attempts from the Crystal Gems for Peridot to discuss even the Cluster. Often when working, Peridot insisted things be done her way and despised compromising. Trivia * Peridot is the official birthstone for the month of August as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the stone for the Zodiac sign of Libra. Peridot is assigned to the planet Saturn. Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Inventors Category:Antagonists Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Unpopular Characters Category:Musical Characters Category:Villains Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters with Metal Powers Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Crystal Gems